Un dernier coup d'archet
by Glasgow
Summary: Le temps d'un été John rencontre un nouveau professeur de violon qui va l'initier à bien plus que la musique. Holmes/Watson. Participation au challenge UA de Juillet pour le Collectif NoName.


**Encore dans les temps mais ça aura été du sport voici donc ma contribution au challenge de juillet du collectif NONAME, dont le thème ce mois-ci est l'UA.**

 **« Fanfiction. Amitié. Ecriture. Partage. Texte écrit dans le cadre du Challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME: rassemblement d'auteurs qui encourage l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs. Vous aussi, rejoignez-nous, participez au Challenge de Juillet, et envahissez vos fandoms de prédilection de vos textes et de vos belles reviews ! ».**

 **Pour en savoir plus sur le collectif, vous pouvez retrouver sa page sur ce site, le lien étant dans mes auteurs favoris.**

 **Pour cette fic je remercie ma merveilleuse bêta, la grande SomeCoolName, qui m'a aidée, motivée, conseillée avec patience et rapidement étant donné que je viens tout juste de finir.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez comme moi retrouver ce couple qui tient une place à part dans mon cœur et qui n'est que trop peu exploité malheureusement.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, notre petite initiative ici témoigne combien c'est important ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

ooOoo

 _Londres, 1936._

John Watson se réveilla en sursaut et fut pris d'une quinte de toux qu'il calma difficilement. Quelle plaie la vieillesse, pensa-t-il une fois de plus. Cette phrase, il la répétait souvent telle une litanie, comme s'il croyait naïvement que cela pouvait l'aider à supporter ce corps qui le trahissait chaque jour un peu plus. Promis à une existence sans saveur, forcé d'épouser une femme qu'il ne pouvait aimer, il avait appelé sa mort de tous ses vœux bien des nuits. Et le voilà pourtant devenu un vieillard alors même que son épouse a rejoint les cieux depuis bien longtemps. Il l'avait envié lorsqu'elle était partie, abandonnant du même coup cette vie qui n'en n'avait jamais vraiment été une.

Forcés l'un et l'autre de faire leur devoir, il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour entre eux, à peine un peu de tendresse plus qu'amicale qu'autre chose après des années à vivre côte à côte, et jamais de passion dans leurs rares moments d'intimité. John n'avait connu cela qu'avec une seule personne, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps que les traits de son visage avaient commencé à s'estomper dans son esprit. Le reste de son existence n'avait été qu'une longue agonie dont il n'avait pu échapper. Mary au moins était en paix à présent.

Pourtant il lui fallait être honnête, même s'il n'avait jamais été réellement heureux, se languissant du seul être qu'il n'ait jamais aimé, il y avait eu de bons moments malgré tout. Aussi distante que fut son épouse, elle était malgré tout une amie, gentille et compréhensive. Et par-dessus tout elle lui avait offert deux beaux garçons qui faisaient sa fierté. Désormais adultes, mariés avec celles qu'ils avaient choisies, ils prenaient soin de leur père, l'entourant du même amour qu'il leur avait offert. Ainsi John était parvenu à faire quelque chose de bien dans son existence. Une toute petite chose qui lui prouvait que tout n'avait pas été vain.

Sherlock entra dans sa chambre et vint s'asseoir au bord de son lit alors que John tentait de se redresser pour s'y installer lui-même plus confortablement. Il dévisagea son visiteur au beau visage souriant et se sentit immédiatement un peu mieux. C'était toujours ainsi quand cet enfant venait le voir. Le plus jeune de ses petits-enfants, pétri d'une intelligence et d'une vivacité du haut de ses neuf ans, qui le rendait digne du prénom qu'il portait. Comme il avait été heureux d'apprendre le jour de sa naissance que cet enfant porterait ce prénom si particulier. Bien sûr, son fils n'avait aucune idée de ce que représentait réellement ce patronyme, se contentant de s'être inspiré du célèbre personnage créé par son père dans ses histoires qui se vendaient si bien depuis plusieurs décennies. Nul dans l'entourage de l'auteur ne connaissait la vérité, ne savait que ce Sherlock Holmes avait vraiment existé et que John qui l'avait aimé et désiré, s'était senti plus vivant que jamais durant les brefs moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

C'était peut-être absurde mais le vieil homme adorait ce gamin un peu trop malin qui lui rappelait également l'enfant plein d'espoir qu'il avait lui-même été, le jeune homme déçu qu'il était devenu et surtout les quelques mois de paix qui avait été siens. Ce garçon avait la vie devant lui, sans même qu'il ait conscience de sa chance, si seulement il savait se montrer plus courageux que ne l'avait été son grand-père.

Celui-ci secoua la tête en repoussant ces pensées stupides. Il était bien trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Alors il esquissa plutôt un sourire fatigué tandis que Sherlock lui montrait le livre qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Le dernier des romans écrit par Watson du temps où il était encore capable de tenir une plume, quand il avait encore toute sa tête.

Bien sûr chacun des récits de ces nouvelles policières avait été le fruit de son imagination, mais l'intelligence de Holmes, ses grandes capacités, étaient rapporté fidèlement de ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir chez ce grand homme qu'il avait côtoyé si peu de temps. De même que la relation décrite entre ce génie et le Watson fictif, fidèle compagnon, qui n'était que l'extrapolation de ce lien qui aurait mérité de grandir entre eux si seulement ils avaient eu plus de temps. Pour toutes ces raisons il aimait ces récits qui l'avaient sorti bien souvent de la monotonie de son métier de médecin qu'il n'avait pas davantage choisi que tout le reste.

« Tu lis encore ces livres ? nota-t-il d'un ton bienveillant.

\- Ce sont mes préférés, expliqua Sherlock. J'aime bien ce Sherlock Holmes, il est gentil avec toi. »

Watson eut un petit rire triste, surpris comme toujours pas la clairvoyance de ce gamin. Bien sûr il savait au moment où il écrivait ces mots que certains petits malins liraient peut-être entre les lignes, devinant du même coup le réel attachement qui avait existé entre les deux hommes, ce dont il se fichait bien à la vérité. Mais que Sherlock lui-même ait perçu ce qu'il analysait en toute innocence comme une belle amitié confirmait ce lien dont le vieil homme doutait parfois désormais avait bien été présent. Et le gamin avait raison bien sûr, Holmes avait été gentil à sa manière bien sûr, mais il avait su le rendre plus heureux que quiconque n'y était jamais parvenu.

L'enfant déposa un baiser sur la joue ridée de son grand-père puis se plongea dans sa lecture. Watson le fixa un moment avec fierté puis rapidement, comme souvent ces temps-ci, il se laissa gagné par ses souvenirs. Ceux-là même qu'il aurait voulus plus que tout autre mettre par écrit, si seulement ils n'avaient représentés un danger.

ooOoo

 _Londres, 1876._

Plongé dans The Law and the Lady, le dernier roman de l'un de mes auteurs favoris, Wilkie Collins, comme à mon habitude j'avais perdu toute notion du temps. Des journées entières à dévorer des récits plein de suspense, ayant également une passion pour Poe. Âgé tout juste de dix-huit ans, cet intérêt était plus présent que jamais, m'aidant du même coup à m'échapper d'un quotidien qui m'étouffait un peu plus chaque jour.

Aîné d'une famille de bourgeois, pas aussi riche néanmoins que mon père tentait de le faire croire à notre entourage, l'on n'oubliait pas de me rappeler à chaque instant les devoirs qui étaient les miens. Dans ce but mon avenir était déjà tracé depuis fort longtemps et il n'était pas question que j'y déroge. Me rêvant bohême je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que vivre de ma plume car même si j'étais loin d'égaler ces grands auteurs que j'admirais, j'avais un certain talent qui ne demandait qu'à croître. Je me voyais même volontiers vivre à New-York, l'Amérique m'apparaissant comme une société moins étriquée que celle dans laquelle je vivais. Je nourrissais effectivement certaines envies qui ne collaient pas à un jeune homme de bonne famille anglais. Pourtant tout ceci n'était rien d'autre que des rêves qui ne se réaliserait jamais, j'en avais malheureusement trop bien conscience. Je m'évadais donc au mieux dans mes lectures pour éviter de songer aux mois à venir, qui s'annonçaient bien douloureux pour moi.

Je sursautai lorsque Fielding, notre majordome, entra dans la bibliothèque où je m'étais réfugié quelques heures plus tôt.

« Votre père vous demande. Votre nouveau professeur de violon vient d'arriver. »

Je refermai mon livre en soupirant avant de consulter ma montre. J'en étais quitte pour essuyer les remontrances paternelles, j'aurais dû effectivement me trouver dans le salon voilà presque une demi-heure afin d'être sûr d'être présent à l'arrivée dudit professeur. Mais rien d'étonnant dans mon retard, je n'avais jamais aimé ces cours. Car comme pour le reste de mon existence je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire. J'avais fait toute ma scolarité dans un pensionnat huppé en Écosse et chaque retour à la maison était l'occasion d'enchaîner les cours particuliers de français, de violon, d'équitation et une foule d'autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Pourtant concernant les cours de musique j'avais vraiment espéré en être enfin débarrassé. Mon professeur, un vieux musicien aigri et sévère, venait effectivement de casser sa pipe et avec l'égoïsme de mon jeune âge j'avais pratiquement bondi de joie à la nouvelle. J'avais espéré que trouver un remplaçant ne serait pas aisé étant donné le désir de perfection de ma mère mais apparemment rien ne semblait devoir m'être évité pour mon dernier été de "liberté". En septembre effectivement je devais rentrer à la faculté de médecine et me fiancer du même coup avec la jeune fille qui m'était promise depuis plusieurs années. En attendant, mes parents avaient bien décidé de ne rien m'épargner. Ils avaient horreur de l'oisiveté et moi qui n'aimais rien de mieux que rêvasser tout en mettant en scène dans mon esprit des intrigues rocambolesques que j'espérais me décider un jour mettre par écrit, je subissais de bien mauvaise grâce ce rythme studieux qui m'était imposé.

Je m'arrêtai un instant devant la porte close du salon, réajustant ma cravate tout en tentant de me composer au mieux la mine la plus appropriée pour la confrontation qui s'annonçait. Je craignais la rencontre avec ce nouvel enseignant. Encore un vieillard sénile à n'en pas douter, ils étaient tous ainsi, ou m'apparaissaient de cette façon, mais j'espérais malgré tout qu'il ne soit pas trop désagréable. Avec un peu de chance, s'il n'était pas trop exigeant je pourrai même l'amadouer pour en faire le minimum. Je secouai immédiatement la tête à cette idée absurde. Mon père avait raison, j'étais un grand rêveur et si c'était utile pour la carrière à laquelle j'aspirais, il s'agissait plutôt d'un défaut qui tôt ou tard finirait par causer ma perte dans le monde terre à terre qui était le mien et dont je n'avais aucune chance de m'échapper un jour…

Ce fut immédiatement avec un sourire aussi faux que parfaitement exécuté que j'entrai dans la pièce, tel le condamné qui va à la potence. Je fus accueilli par le regard glacial de mon père et l'air éternellement pincé de ma mère. Je déglutis avec difficulté en me forçant au calme. Je savais d'expérience que quoi que je fasse, jamais je ne pourrais lire de la fierté dans les yeux de mon géniteur. J'étais sorti major de ma classe de l'une des écoles les plus strictes de Grande-Bretagne mais même cela n'avait su lui arracher autant chose qu'un vague sourire coincé, suivi d'une poignée de main aussi brève qu'impersonnelle. Quant à ma mère, je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'elle m'ait pris un jour dans ses bras, trouvant affection et tendresse auprès de ma nourrice durant mes jeunes années. Malgré mon caractère romantique je ne leur en voulais pourtant pas pour cette distance qu'ils avaient imposée entre eux et moi. C'était monnaie courante dans les familles de notre rang. Et puis j'étais un homme, dans le meilleur des cas il eut été préférable que je n'aie pas de sentiments alors seulement envisager de les montrer était impensable.

Pourtant tel un étranger qui se serait trompé d'adresse je n'aurais pu être plus différent d'eux. J'étais plein de mille et une émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer. J'aimais la vie et voulais l'assumer. Alors je souffrais en silence de devoir taire ces sentiments, ne les laissant ressortir que sur des feuilles de papier que je brûlais ensuite. Ce n'était même pas un grand sacrifice que de devoir ainsi me dissimuler, j'étais passé maître en la matière avait eu plus que l'occasion de m'exercer à l'internat. Car en effet durant les dernières années de ma scolarité j'avais commencé à réaliser que j'éprouvais certaines attirances contre-natures à l'égard de mes camarades de classe. À cet effet chaque activité pouvant impliquer une quelconque intimé était une torture. Je ne m'étais senti plus seul que lorsque ces garçons, tellement désirables pour certains, vantaient les délices féminins durant nos soirées loin des oreilles des adultes. J'avais vite acquis la conviction que je n'étais pas normal et avais donc fait de la dissimulation une seconde nature. Que mes parents auraient été fiers de moi au moins pour ce dernier détail si seulement j'avais pu me confier à eux. Mais bien sûr c'était exclu. En réalité je n'avais parlé de mon penchant pour le sexe fort à qui que ce soit, me rassurant comme je le pouvais avec la conviction que je ne pouvais être le seul à nourrir cette déviance et qu'il me fallait simplement faire preuve de patience.

« Ah John, vous voilà enfin, lança mon père d'un ton sévère avec un regard qui en disait long quant à ce qu'il pensait de moi.

\- Pardon père, m'entendis-je prononcer d'une voix fluette. Je li…

\- Vous lisiez, bien sûr. Comme si un homme n'avait pas d'activité plus utile auxquelles se consacrer. »

J'allais me défendre mais il m'enjoignit au silence d'un regard plus sombre que jamais. Me détournant vivement pour éviter toute parole malheureuse que j'avais parfois bien du mal à retenir, je décidai de me concentrer sur la seule personne que je ne connaissais pas encore. De dos jusque-là l'homme se tourna vers moi au même moment et j'en fus quitte pour une sacrément bonne surprise. Cet homme était à peine plus âgé que moi et le petit sourire amusé qui flottait sur ses lèvres me faisait bonne impression. Environ de ma taille, les cheveux noirs, les yeux foncés dans lesquels perçaient une intelligence certaine, il n'avait définitivement rien du mélomane coincé que je craignais. Gêné, je finis par baisser les yeux devant son regard qui semblait comme lire en moi et tombai sur ses mains, qui immédiatement m'hypnotisèrent. Voilà l'illustration du musicien, ces longs doigts fins, pâles, que je devinais doux et imaginais sans mal occupés à courir sur son violon. Immédiatement, sans en comprendre la raison, j'aimai ces mains et eus le plus grand mal à me détourner d'elles lorsque la voix de mon père raisonna à nouveau.

« John, voici Sherlock Holmes, votre nouveau professeur de violon. J'ose espérer qu'il saura vous enseigner davantage de choses que le professeur Darcy. »

Je ne pus retenir un haussement d'épaules que j'espérais imperceptible et s'il échappa à mon père, je vis en revanche que Holmes ne l'avais pas raté à la façon dont il souriait de plus bel. J'avais toujours considéré les cours de Darcy comme une vaste plaisanterie et s'il était sévère il n'avait jamais su me transmettre sa passion pour son art, il y avait donc bien peu de chance dans ces conditions pour qu'il parvienne à m'enseigner quoi que ce soit.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais dans le petit salon de musique avec Holmes, suivant chacun de ses gestes tandis qu'il sortait son propre violon. J'étais frappé par la délicatesse de ses gestes, le soin avec lequel il opérait. Quand il releva la tête je me détournai vivement, ne voulant pas qu'il remarque le pouvoir pour le moins mystérieux qu'il avait sur moi. Je compris que c'était peine perdue lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Qu'ai-je donc de si fascinant ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton goguenard qui me pétrifia.

Je l'avais deviné intelligent en posant mes yeux sur lui mais il était de surcroît bien trop clairvoyant pour mon propre bien. Il me fallait une pirouette pour me sortir de ce faux pas aussi sautai-je sur la première idée.

« C'est que vous êtes terriblement jeune, dis-je en rougissant.

\- Et ? »

À présent que je l'avais énoncé à voix haute, je commençais moi-même effectivement à trouver cette explication absurde. Néanmoins je me devais de camper sur mes positions si je ne voulais pas perdre définitivement la face.

« J'ai l'habitude d'avoir des professeurs plus âgés », me défendis-je donc.

J'en fus quitte pour essuyer un haussement d'épaules blasé qui me décontenança tout à fait.

« Et pourtant je suis probablement plus intelligent que tous réunis », lança-t-il avec une nonchalance qui m'était bien peu coutumière.

Son audace totalement inappropriée étant donné la situation me plu bien au-delà de ce que je n'aurais voulu le reconnaître.

Je compris à cet instant que j'étais en compagnie d'un homme qui méritait d'être connu et qui surtout ne se laisserait rien imposer par mes parents. Voilà qui s'annonçait intéressant. J'eus un petit rire amusé, ne me rendant pas compte alors que cette rencontre allait tout changer.

Il me fit jouer quelques mélodies simples pour évaluer mon niveau et pour la première fois j'y mis tout mon cœur, tenant absolument à l'éblouir. Mais je m'en rendais compte à mesure que je maniais l'archet, je n'avais guère de talent. Des années de dilettantisme dans un domaine qui ne m'intéressait guère et je le payais aujourd'hui. Reposant donc mon instrument, je regardai Holmes avec inquiétude, m'étonnant du même coup de découvrir combien son opinion m'était importante alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques instants. Il eut pour moi un regard indulgent qui me soulagea grandement.

« Pathétique, dit-il d'un ton égal. Mais vous avez du potentiel. Avec un bon professeur vous ferez des progrès.

\- Et vous êtes l'homme de la situation, arguai-je avec une audace qui m'étonnais moi-même.

\- Evidemment. »

Désireux de découvrir s'il était vraiment à la hauteur de cette prétention qui suintait de lui, je lui demandais de me jouer quelque chose. Je n'aurais pu lui faire plus plaisir, constatai-je à son air satisfait, à ses gestes calculés. Pourtant bien vite je passai outre pour me perdre tout entier dans cette musique qui raisonnait, me secouant jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme. Les notes étaient mélodieuses, s'accordant à la perfection, faisant naître en moi des sensations agréables comme je n'en avais jamais connu, m'emplissant tout à la fois de joie, de mélancolie. J'étais émerveillé et serein, je me sentais bien. J'aurais voulu fermer les yeux pour en profiter davantage, ne me concentrant que sur mes sensations, mais de cela j'étais bien incapable du fait du spectacle qui se jouait devant moi. Ces deux mains agiles qui m'avaient déjà attiré précédemment me mettaient à la torture. Elles évoluaient avec une grâce et une dextérité qui me laissaient pantois. Un bref instant, me perdant dans les limbes d'un désir malvenu, je me pris à imaginer le contact de ces mêmes doigts si inspirés sur ma peau. C'était une pensé exaltante qui ne m'apparu déplacée lorsqu'un frisson me traversa de part en part. Que je nourrisse certains penchants contre-natures, soit, je commençais à m'y faire, mais il était hors de question que je laisse certains fantasmes salir mes proches. Je me forçai donc vivement à me reprendre et pour cela reportai plutôt mon attention sur le visage du musicien, ce qui fut une terrible erreur.

Pour jouer aussi bien je m'attendais à le trouver tendu, concentré, mais il n'en était rien. Les yeux clos, une adorale moue déformant ses lèvres, Holmes semblait vivre sa musique. C'était magnifique à voir. Réalisant que cette fois il ne pourrait me surprendre, j'en profitais également pour le regarder plus attentivement, détaillant chacun de ses traits et je constatais avec une émotion qui m'était bien peu familière qu'il était terriblement séduisant. Des traits réguliers, des lèvres fines, la peau pâle, les pommettes hautes et de longs cils lui donnant un air gracieux… Ne manquait plus que la profondeur de ses deux yeux envoûtants comme j'avais déjà pu le constater pour parfaire ce tableau proche de la perfection… Je sentis ma bouche s'assécher et mon cœur s'accélérer réalisant douloureusement que jamais personne n'avait su me faire un tel effet, moi qui m'étais toujours préservé dans un souci de ne pas me dévoiler. Effrayé, j'avais longtemps nié mon attachement pour mon propre sexe, à cet instant pourtant ce qui aurait dû apparaître comme une déviance m'était au contraire parfaitement naturel. Et si j'avais encore eu jusque-là un dernier doute quant à ma sexualité il avait été balayé sans une once d'hésitation. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais cet homme mais dieu m'était témoin que jamais je ne pourrais être complet loin de lui.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta finalement, s'il ouvrit les yeux presque immédiatement il n'en demeura pas moins dans son monde encore de longues secondes, comme touché au même titre que moi par la grâce du moment. Moi-même je demeurais ébahi, n'ayant jamais envisagé jusqu'à présent que tant d'émotions pouvaient passer au travers de quelques notes de musique. Je connaissais la magie des mots depuis bien longtemps mais était demeuré bien ignorant concernant le pouvoir d'une mélancolie interprétée, vécue même, à la perfection. Et quand enfin Holmes sembla reprendre conscience avec la réalité, se souvenant du même coup qu'il avait eu un spectateur, il m'adressa un sourire sincère dans lequel il n'avait plus la moindre trace de malice ou de fausseté. Pour la première fois je réalisai que nous pourrions bien devenir amis. Ce constat me réchauffa le cœur.

« C'était magnifique, dis-je dans un souffle. Je comprends pourquoi mon père vous a choisi. »

Ce qui expliquait à la fois sa jeunesse et sa façon de dénoter avec notre milieu, mais un tel mélomane pouvait bien avoir quelques excentricités. Il me détrompa pourtant bien vite.

« Votre père ne m'a pas entendu jouer. J'ai eu ce poste pour une toute autre raison.

\- Vraiment ? » m'enquis-je, curieux.

L'on m'avait pourtant appris à ne pas me montrer indiscret, mais auprès de cet être si différent j'oubliais tout ce qui faisait mon éducation rigide pour n'être que moi-même. Et cette attitude semblait ne pas choquer le moins du monde mon interlocuteur.

« C'est très simple, mon frère dirige à lui tout seul le gouvernement alors certains doivent imaginer qu'ils bénéficieront de certains avantages à offrir un emploi à son jeune frère.

\- C'est tout à fait mon père, ne puis-je retenir, pas choqué une seconde de parler ainsi

\- J'avais déjà remarqué que vous ne le portiez pas dans votre cœur.

\- A traiter sa famille tel un seigneur et maître, il ne peut pas espérer meilleur retour. »

Mon audace ne le surprit ni ne le choqua.

« J'ai rencontré bien des phénomènes de ce genre », dit-il avec une franchise que je sus apprécier.

Cet homme était décidément plus passionnant que je n'aurais pu le rêver. Et pourtant je ne savais pas alors que je m'apprêtais à vivre deux mois inoubliables.

ooOoo

Les quelques semaines suivantes furent à la hauteur du personnage. Je ne savais pourquoi mon père, tellement terre à terre, s'obstinait à vouloir faire de moi un virtuose, mais il y mettait clairement les moyens. Ainsi durant ce dernier été de liberté, j'avais donc un cours chaque jour en fin d'après-midi. Et ce qui, dans un autre temps, me serait apparu comme une corvée était désormais le meilleur moment de ma journée. Une heure entière auprès de Holmes, à l'écouter faire corps avec son instrument, à bavarder agréablement, à faire des plans sur la comète quant à l'avenir dont nous rêvions chacun…

Les moments où je jouais moi-même n'étaient finalement qu'anecdotiques. Je faisais des progrès malgré tout. Voulant à tout prix briller à ses yeux, lui laisser un souvenir impérissable lors de l'inévitable séparation, je répétais inlassablement chaque matin, tentant d'insuffler la même passion à mon jeu que lui savait le faire.

Sans avoir encore mis de mots sur mon attirance à son égard, j'avais en revanche déjà la certitude que Sherlock m 'avait marqué pour longtemps, laissant son empreinte unique dans ma vie trop étriquée et je voulais plus que tout lui rendre la pareille.

C'était de fait une bonne collaboration. Il s'intéressait à ce que je disais, échangeait parfois passionnément avec moi, était fier de mes progrès. Quant à moi, je découvrais le plaisir que pouvait apporter la musique, la joie procurée par la fierté de jouer un morceau parfois difficile… J'étais loin de devenir un mélomane moi-même, mais en tant que musicien en herbe j'étais enfin capable de m'ouvrir à d'autres formes d'art et gagnais ainsi en sensibilité.

Pour toutes ces raisons, chaque matin, je passais plusieurs heures à répéter, jouant sans me lasser les morceaux qu'Holmes m'avait conseillés la veille.

De façon tout à fait incompréhensible, si mon père demeurait toujours aussi dépourvu de la moindre émotion, ma mère semblait ravie de ce nouvel intérêt que je portais à cet apprentissage. Elle vint plus d'une fois m'écouter, m'affirmer combien elle était fière de moi. Bien sûr elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que se cachait derrière cette toute nouvelle motivation, mais j'étais ravi de saisir cette occasion pour me rapprocher d'elle.

En somme, les semaines qui suivirent furent irréelles.

ooOoo

Un après-midi comme un autre, alors que nous n'avions travaillé que bien peu de temps, je remerciai le valet de pied qui venait de nous servir le thé avant de s'éclipser, puis m'assis en face de celui que j'avais chaque jour plus de mal à considérer comme un professeur. Comme souvent au moment du traditionnel thé, ou lorsqu'il devait faire la conversation avec l'un ou l'autre de mes parents, Sherlock semblait mal à l'aise, peu à sa place. J'avais appris quelques temps auparavant de sa bouche qu'il venait d'une famille respectable, aussi étais-je chaque fois étonné de le voir gérer difficilement les devoirs de tout bon gentleman.

« Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans tout cela, dis-je, un brin moqueur – pour une fois que c'était moi – tandis qu'il contemplait d'un air suspicieux l'assiette de scones et la porcelaine onéreuse.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton ennuyeux. Tout cela est tellement conventionnel et ce n'est certainement pas moi. Pas davantage que cela ne vous correspond.

\- C'est mon milieu. J'ai grandi entouré de traditions.

\- Et vous rêvez chaque jour de vous en échapper. »

J'aurais pu nier bien sûr, après tout qui était-il pour moi ? Me dévoiler, les rares fois où je l'avais fait, ne m'avait rien apporté d'autre que des ennuis. Mais cette fois j'étais troublé autant par sa facilité à lire en moi que la conviction que j'avais de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

« Bien sûr, admis-je donc dans un souffle. Un mariage sans amour, un métier dénué d'intérêt, quelques connaissances ennuyeuses… Que pourrait-il y avoir de pire ? Mais c'est ainsi, c'est ma vie et elle est toute tracée.

\- La mienne l'était tout autant. Un père propriétaire terrien sans guère d'ambition malgré ses moyens, qui a eu l'imprévisible honneur d'engendrer deux génies. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que nous voir réussir, nous élever dans cette société qui n'accepte pas la faiblesse. Pensez-vous qu'il m'a éduqué pour me voir devenir musicien là où mon frère à tout réussi ? Mais j'ai tenu tête, me moquant des conséquences. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis jamais plus heureux qu'avec un violon dans les mains. Le reste est sans importance. Ma chambre sous les toits, glaciale en hiver, étouffante en été, l'assiette que j'ai parfois du mal à remplir et le mépris des bonnes gens, tout cela n'a aucune importance. Et je sais que le feu de la passion brûle dans vos veines également. »

Surpris autant qu'ému par ce discours exalté dans lequel se sentait effectivement la passion je ne pus que hocher la tête. Si je me retrouvais bien évidemment dans la plupart de ses propos, pourquoi n'avais-je pas non plus sa force de conviction ?

« Pourquoi vous levez-vous le matin ? insista-t-il.

\- L'écriture. Si j'avais mon mot à dire, je ne voudrais rien d'autre que devenir romancier.

\- L'on a toujours son mot à dire Watson !

\- Pas dans ma famille. Je suis désolé, je voudrais être aussi fort que vous, mais cela m'est impossible.

\- Ne vous excusez pas ! Agissez que diable !

\- Mon père mettrait la ville à feu et à sang pour me retrouver si je décidais de suivre mes désirs. »

J'avais dit cela plus fort que je n'aurais voulu et me retrouvais essoufflé, le cœur battant la chamade tandis que mon regard flamboyant ne quittait pas mon interlocuteur.

« Le sujet est clos, dis-alors que je retrouvais un peu de calme. Je vous admire bien sûr pour cette existence que vous menez mais n'en serai jamais capable. »

« Watson, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je suis bien des choses, mais certainement pas du genre à me battre pour des causes perdues, trop peu d'intérêt. Ces propos probablement sévères je les ai eus pour vous simplement parce que je sais que vous méritez bien davantage que ce qui vous est réservé. Mais si vous le souhaitez, alors je n'insisterai pas. »

Il se saisit alors de la théière pour remplir nos deux tasses. Rien de mieux que du thé pour trouver paix et réconfort, voilà ce que répétait sans cesse maman et cela n'était que trop vrai. Mais à cet instant, face à cet homme qui était tout autant celui que je désirais que celui à qui j'aspirais ressembler, je dus plus simplement lutter pour ne pas jeter ma tasse au loin.

« Professeur, l'interpellai-je, sachant pourtant qu'il détestait cette appellation, à défaut de la vivre moi-même un jour, j'aimerais que vous partagiez avec moi votre existence. Comment est-ce de vivre selon ses désirs ? »

Il eut un sourire indulgent et son regard était empreint d'une satisfaction que je n'avais jamais trouvée chez qui que ce soit jusque-là. J'avais craint qu'il ne m'envoie sur les roses, puisque je me faisais l'impression d'être une cause perdue, manifestement je lui inspirais toujours suffisamment de respect pour qu'il me traite en égal.

Alors il me parla des nuits blanches passées à composer, de la fierté éprouvé lors des rares concerts qu'il avait pu donner, des gens passionnants et surtout aussi passionnés que lui qu'il rencontrait. Et il fut honnête, avouant sans honte aucune les insultes des voisins quand il jouait à des heures indécentes, les logements qu'il avait dû quitter comme un voleur au beau milieu de la nuit faute de pouvoir s'acquitter du loyer, des remontrances d'un frère incapable de l'oublier et qui continuait à espérer le voir rentrer dans le droit chemin. Mais selon lui chaque inconvénient en valait la peine tant qu'on ne le privait de son cher instrument.

Lorsque notre heure de cours toucha à sa fin, alors que nous avions à peine travaillé, il me proposa de venir l'écouter à l'occasion dans un pub où il jouait certains soirs en échange de quelques pièces. Je promis, ravi de cette occasion de pouvoir le voir tel qu'il était vraiment. Et quand il eut pris congés j'avais la sensation de le connaître enfin vraiment. J'aimais le musicien et l'ami qu'il était devenu, ce soir là je compris que j'aimais également l'homme. Aucune crainte pourtant à cette découverte, je me sentais au contraire serein tant ce sentiment me semblait naturel, sans même me poser la question de savoir s'il était réciproque.

ooOoo

Durant les jours qui suivirent nous ne donnâmes même plus change en sortant nos instruments. Mes parents n'étaient de toute façon jamais là à l'heure du cours, nul besoin donc de nous justifier. Nous avions peu à peu pris nos marques dans une routine agréable. Assis côte à côte sur la méridienne, nous nous contentions de bavarder et pour ma part j'interrogeais sans fin mon compagnon sur ses activités, vivant par procuration la sensation de liberté à laquelle j'aspirais et qui était son quotidien.

Ce jour-là néanmoins lorsqu'il arriva, Holmes me trouva préoccupé et s'empressa bien sûr de m'interroger. N'étions nous pas devenus des amis après tout ?

« Il s'agit de ma mère », expliquai-je en hésitant.

Je ressassais les mêmes questionnements depuis le matin et ne comprenais toujours pas de quoi il retournait, alors comment mettre des mots sur cette sensation inexplicable ? Un sourire curieux de sa part m'encouragea à simplement poser les faits, il était fort pour comprendre ensuite chaque tenant et aboutissant.

« Comme vous ne l'ignorez pas, je travaille chaque matin, une façon désormais de donner le change puisqu'ensemble nous ne faisons plus grand-chose et je ne voudrais pas que mes parents vous renvoient faute de résultats.

\- Attentionné de votre part. »

Il avait dit cela avec une froideur que je ne savais qu'apparente car à moi il ne pouvait plus cacher lorsqu'il était flatté. L'avantage à parler et nous confier bien souvent.

« Je le fais autant pour vous que pour moi, soufflai-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de rougir. Avec une pratique intensive pour la toute première fois, j'ai fait des progrès. Ma mère m'a complimenté pour cela en me disant combien elle était fière que je m'intéresse enfin à la musique et surtout combien elle était touchée. Mais ce matin je l'ai trouvée tout particulièrement mélancolique et ne comprends comment je puis la toucher à ce point avec quelque chose de si banal.

\- Et ?

\- À force de bavarder avec vous, à vous écouter parler d'observation et de déduction, j'essaie d'agir de même. J'ai ainsi compris que c'était elle qui tenait à ce que je suive ces cours depuis des années. Cela m'étonnait effectivement de la part de mon père, mais je ne comprends pas davantage ses motivations à elle.

\- Sérieusement John, vous ne vous êtes jamais douté de rien ?

\- Parce que vous savez de quoi il retourne ? » m'enquis-je, un brin moqueur.

Son air ennuyé me rappela que douter de lui comme je venais de le faire était absurde.

« Elémentaire, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle n'a pas su faire le bon choix au moment où elle en avait l'occasion et trouve désormais un maigre et futile réconfort à travers vous.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Oh John, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile. J'avoue avoir été intrigué par votre mère lors de notre première rencontre ainsi que par le secret qu'elle dissimulait. Quelques recherches rapides, que vous auriez aisément pu faire, ont éclairé ma lanterne. »

Un secret ? Première nouvelle. Moi qui n'avais toujours vu en elle qu'une femme lisse et sans guère de surprise, j'étais à présent sur des charbons ardents, ce qui n'échappa nullement à mon interlocuteur.

« Rien de bien original, plaida-t-il. Elle a simplement eu une liaison avec un pianiste quelque temps avant son mariage. Elle aurait pu préférer s'enfuir avec lui mais a choisi la voie de la raison et surtout la sécurité pécuniaire en épousant finalement votre père. Choix logique je suppose mais a-t-elle seulement été heureuse depuis lors ? »

Je le fixai, les yeux exorbités, tentant d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Ma mère qui aurait vécue une liaison passionnelle ? Celle-là même qui s'était contentée d'être la meilleure mère possible sans jamais avoir l'air de se laisser atteindre par quoi que ce soit. Dire que j'étais surpris était encore loin du compte. Et rendait la question de mon ami d'autant plus intéressante, même si je n'avais pas réellement de réponse. Elle était froide et rien ne semblait jamais la toucher. Mais était-ce normal que je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu rire un jour et à peine sourire en général ? Avait-elle effectivement eut l'air heureuse un seul jour de sa vie ? Comme l'avait dit Holmes, elle avait choisi la sécurité avec mon père, son nom et son argent, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle ait eu raison. Et moi-même ? M'apprêtais-je à faire la même erreur ? Épouser cette Miss Morstan, dont la famille était aussi riche que la mienne et la réputation plus irréprochable, ou tout risquer en vivant de mes écrits et me tournant enfin de façon définitive vers les hommes ? Je ne pensais pas être assez courageux pour cette seconde option, même si je craignais que la première me condamne aux regrets éternels. A cet instant, encore jeune et naïf, j'en étais encore à espérer que Sherlock saurait me remettre dans le droit chemin.

« Donc me savoir jouer moi-même du violon lui rappelle une époque plus agréable, dis-je du bout des lèvres. Drôle de façon de se consoler.

\- Je suis d'accord. Alors qu'il lui aurait été pourtant facile de se préserver d'une vie de regrets en faisant le bon choix. »

Je soupirai pour retenir la remarque acerbe qui me vint à l'esprit en entendant cela. Je lui avais pourtant déjà expliqué que ce genre de décisions n'était pas facile à prendre pour le commun des mortels, alors pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin d'insister à ce point ? Mais toute colère s'effaça pour faire place au plus profond des désarrois lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Je ne la critique pas cependant. Sans cette décision de sa part, vous ne seriez pas à mes côtés en ce moment même. Une sacrée perte, je puis vous l'assure. »

Je me figeai à cette déclaration, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien entendre par là. Nous étions devenus amis certes, mais personnellement je n'aurais jamais envisagé parler de la sorte de mes amis. Y aurait-il seulement une chance qu'un homme tel que lui partage mes penchants et surtout s'intéresse à moi de cette façon ? C'était absurde, j'étais si peu intéressant, comme on me l'avait inculqué toute ma vie. Autant par manque d'estime pour moi-même que timidité et crainte de me ridiculiser, je choisis d'ignorer ses propos. C'était de toute façon bien facile à faire tant j'étais habitué à faire le contraire de ce que mon cœur attendait. Fichu cœur aussi, quel besoin avait-il de faire systématiquement le mauvais choix ?

Peut-être comprit-il ce que j'avais en tête, en tout cas Holmes n'insista pas. Pire, il ne prononça plus un mot. Il se contenta d'allumer une cigarette. J'aurais pu croire qu'il m'en voulait de mon attitude, si seulement il avait détourné le regard. Mais ses yeux demeuraient farouchement plongés dans les miens, moi-même me refusant à les baisser. J'avais l'impression qu'il fouillait jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme, découvrant jusqu'au tout dernier de mes secrets. C'était intimidant mais je n'avais pas peur, bien au contraire. Au moins ainsi peut-être saurait-il prendre les bonnes décisions pour nous deux puisque j'en étais incapable.

Après plusieurs minutes, je me sentis tout à fait mal à l'aise et me détournai finalement, non sans déception. Baissant la tête, mes mains serrant nerveusement mes genoux, je trouvais tout à coup un intérêt proche du fétichisme pour mes souliers. J'avais lamentablement échoué puisque Holmes lui n'avait cillé à aucun moment, mais il n'était certainement pas à la torture comme je l'étais, tourmenté de questions sans fin qui semblaient ne jamais pouvoir trouver de réponse. Il eut heureusement la présence d'esprit d'éviter de se moquer de moi, ce pour quoi je lui en sus gré. Au lieu de cela il s'approcha de moi, suffisamment près pour que sa cuisse frôle la mienne, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître mon malaise. Si j'avais été un peu plus courageux, si les conséquences ne pouvaient être aussi désastreuses, je me serais jeté sur lui à l'instant, ravageant sa bouche de ces baisers que je rêvais de lui donner depuis des semaines. Mais j'étais comme paralysé, conscient qu'un tel acte ne pourrait que signer ma perte.

Quand il prit enfin la parole, le murmure rauque de sa voix fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite.

« Ferez-vous la même erreur qu'elle John ?

\- Professeur…

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Sherlock. Saurez-vous faire face aux mêmes regrets qu'elle ?

\- Bien sûr ! m'écriai-je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je suis un gentleman, mettre mon intérêt propre entre parenthèses fait parti de mon éducation. Je ne puis choisir cette existence bohème qui jetterait le discrédit sur ma famille et mon nom. Pas plus que je ne puis écouter mon cœur au risque de finir en prison. »

J'avais à peine murmuré la dernière phrase, sachant qu'elle traduisait plutôt mes désirs charnels que mes envies professionnelles, en révélant au passage plus que je n'aurais voulu. Holmes le devina-t-il également ? Peut-être le savait-il même depuis longtemps déjà et cela ne semblait pas le dégoûter.

« Oh John, c'est justement ce qui est interdit qui est le meilleur.

\- Voilà une philosophie de vie pour le moins originale.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Et qui a fait au passage de moi l'homme que je suis. »

Cherchait-il un compliment ? Un encouragement ? C'était la première fois que j'étais réellement séduit par un homme, que j'avais réellement l'envie de plaire et je constatais du même coup que je n'avais aucune idée quant à la façon de m'y prendre. Voilà ce qui aurait dû nous être enseigné à l'école plutôt que certains cours sans intérêt ! Cela au moins m'aurait été utile, m'évitant de passer pour le dernier des benêts alors qu'en face de moi mon compagnon semblait tellement à son aise.

Heureusement plus futé que moi, Holmes n'eut guère besoin d'encouragement. Il posa la main sur ma cuisse et je levai les yeux sur lui, surpris et rougissant mais appréciant l'audace. Il avait l'air satisfait de la situation et ne me laissa guère le temps de plus de réflexion. L'instant d'après en effet, ses doigts resserrant leur prise sur ma cuisse, ses lèvres furent sur les miennes. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à garder mon calme tout autant émoustillé que troublé par ce contact tellement intime. C'était une première pour moi, je n'étais pas trop sûr de ce que j'avais à faire et ne voulais en aucun cas le décevoir. D'instinct je me tournai davantage vers lui pour rendre l'étreinte plus aisée et passai un bras puis l'autre autour de ses épaules. Lorsque sa langue quémanda l'accès à ma bouche d'une pression j'eus tôt fait d'entrouvrir les lèvres, bien décidé à me laisser guider.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle, je gardai les yeux fermés, bien peu disposé à reprendre mes esprits. Je me léchai lentement les lèvres et frissonnai en sentant le goût de mon compagnon.

Comme s'il avait compris que c'était une expérience trop intense pour moi, que j'avais besoin de savourer, de réaliser, Sherlock s'éloigna de moi. Et lorsque je rouvris finalement les yeux, ce fut pour constater qu'il me couvait du regard, l'air tout à fait bienveillant.

« Ainsi vous avez toutes les cartes en main. Voici donc ce dont vous serez privé à choisir une existence plus conventionnelle. »

J'eus un hochement de tête pour confirmer que je comprenais. Ironiquement faire un choix entre le cœur et la raison était désormais plus dur que jamais. J'eus cependant un pincement caractéristique à la poitrine lorsque mon ami se leva.

« Vous avez de quoi réfléchir John. À présent je vais y aller ou vos gens de maison vont finir par jaser. Nos cours sont de plus en plus longs alors même que nous ne jouons plus. »

Je hochai la tête, estimant que c'était effectivement la meilleure chose à faire, même si c'était ce que je ne voulais surtout pas. Je me levai à mon tour, bien peu assuré dans mes gestes et me rapprochai de lui tandis qu'il se saisissait de l'étui de son violon, ne se donnant même plus la peine de sortir celui-ci.

« Vous reviendrez demain ? m'enquis-je inutilement.

\- Bien sûr. Nous avons tout l'été à passer ensemble. Et je puis vous assurer que c'est exactement ainsi que cela se passera. »

ooOoo

Lors de sa visite le lendemain puis les quelques jours suivants, aucun de nous ne fit mention du baiser. J'étais bien incapable de l'oublier pourtant. Près de Sherlock c'était pire que jamais. Pendant qu'il me parlait, aussi enjoué et passionné que d'habitude, je gardais les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres, ne voulant rien de plus que les baiser à nouveau. Pourquoi me retenais-je, comment y parvenais-je, voilà qui demeurait un mystère.

Parfois plutôt que parler je lui demandais de jouer pour moi et c'était ironiquement les seuls moments où je savais gérer ma frustration et mon désir pour lui. La musique, sa musique, avait un pouvoir obsédant sur moi, me donnait l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde et que rien, jamais, ne pourrait nous séparer. Dans ces moments là j'arrivais à m'imaginer ce que serait notre vie à tous deux, ensemble, ailleurs. Une belle vie, je n'en avais aucun doute. Je n'ignorais rien cependant des épreuves quotidiennes qu'un couple comme le notre aurait à supporter. Le temps d'un bref rêve c'était facile, la réalité serait tout autre et je savais n'avoir pas la force d'y faire face. C'était l'une des raisons qui me faisaient me retenir ; je ne voulais infliger cela à Sherlock. Il était si fort, si sûr de lui, je ne pouvais être qu'un fardeau pour lui. Je ne voulais pas le voir composer avec mes doutes, mes craintes. Puisqu'il partageait cette attirance pour le sexe fort, il méritait, quoi que cela m'en coûte de seulement y songer, un amant davantage comme lui.

En attendant cependant je voulais profiter de ce que nous avions, aussi longtemps que c'était possible. Continuer à le voir chaque jour, me languir de lui à chacun de ses départs et me faire l'impression que j'étais seul à compter pour lui. C'était bon et me faisait oublier tout le reste, tout ce qui n'était pas nous. Cet été était notre parenthèse, notre bulle et je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser quoi que ce soit la gâcher.

À cet égard l'un des tous premiers jours de ce mois d'août je me sentis pousser des ailes. Comme chaque année la famille partait dans notre maison de Brighton or cette fois j'avais une excuse toute trouvée pour ne pas les accompagner puisque je devais travailler. Les cours de violon en premier lieux, et inutile de répéter ici combien ils me tenaient à cœur, mais j'insistai surtout sur ces manuels que je devais absolument étudier avant la rentrée. Anatomie, chimie… des matières barbares mais qui à cet instant allaient me garantir un répit tout à fait bienvenu et cela fonctionna bien sûr, je pouvais effectivement me vanter de bien connaître mon père. Aussi ne vit-il aucun inconvénient à me laisser demeurer dans la capitale.

Quand Holmes arriva à l'heure habituelle ne restaient plus à la maison qu'un valet et l'assistante de notre cuisinière, dont je n'avais réussi à me débarrasser, mais qui l'un comme l'autre ne sortiraient guère de leur office, savourant tout autant que moi des vacances bien méritées. C'est ainsi sans crainte que j'invitai mon professeur à faire le tour du propriétaire. Plus cantonnés à la seule salle de musique, j'entendais lui montrer les quelques pièces où j'avais mes habitudes, qu'il découvre une partie de mon existence, lui qui m'avait tant exposé la sienne. Il montra son admiration d'un haussement de sourcils dans la bibliothèque et dit comprendre du même coup mon désir de devenir écrivain moi-même, j'avais ici des modèles à foison.

J'eus l'audace finir la visite par ma chambre, une transgression d'autant plus appuyée que je n'en éprouvai qu'une brève gêne.

Planté devant la grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc à l'arrière de la bâtisse, j'étais en train de lui proposer que nous passâmes davantage de temps ensemble dans les semaines à venir, lorsque je remarquai qu'il y avait un problème. D'enjoué et curieux, mon camarade était tout à coup maussade. Il demeurait debout au milieu de la pièce, à m'observer de ses yeux subitement éteints.

« Sherlock, eh bien ? interrogeai-je, en forçant sur la gaieté, alors même qu'elle venait de me fuir tandis que je m'approchais de lui. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? Tout un mois, juste vous et moi !

\- C'est une bénédiction cher John et rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir, si seulement… »

S'interrompant, il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste, dont il ressortit une lettre qu'il fixa d'un air absent.

« J'attendais un tel courrier depuis bien longtemps et n'aurais dû que m'en réjouir. Mais à présent que vous faites partie de l'équation, des décisions vont devoir être prises. Or j'en crains l'issue.

\- Expliquez-moi ! m'écriai-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

\- John, vous êtes une bénédiction et croyez bien que je m'en veux de vous causer un tel tourment. »

Un beau compliment dans sa bouche d'autant qu'il m'avait expliqué bien des fois ne s'être jamais préoccupé que de lui jusque-là. Son baiser et sa tendresse à mon égard ne devaient rien au hasard, il tenait à moi. Si j'en avais encore douté j'en avais la preuve sous les yeux à son air tourmenté. Au lieu de me rassurer, cela me fit simplement craindre le pire. Pourtant je me devais de l'entendre, quoi qu'il nous en coûte. Sherlock sembla le comprendre et reprit la parole avec un sourire désabusé.

« J'ai là une lettre d'un camarade artiste qui vit à New-York. Avec d'autres musiciens ils ont formé une sorte de communauté, vivant du mécénat et de quelques contacts leur permettant de se produire ici et là. Il me parle de l'émulation créée par leurs échanges, il compose plus que jamais et semble plus épanoui qu'il ne l'était ici. »

Craignant la suite, je serrai plus fort sa main, cherchant le courage de lui demander de se taire, de ne plus jamais en parler et de demeurer toujours auprès de moi. Mais je n'en fis rien. Trouvant comme toujours plus facile de me dégonfler qu'écouter mon cœur.

« Il me propose de le rejoindre, reprit ainsi mon ami. Il a une chambre pour moi dans la maison qu'ils partagent à plusieurs. Le loyer est correct. Et surtout les opportunités infinies.

« New-York, répétai-je bêtement.

\- N'est-ce pas excitant justement ? »

Il avait pourtant l'air tout sauf excité en prononçant ces mots. Je supposais que ma mine déconfite n'y était pas étrangère.

« C'est si loin, dis-je dans un souffle tout en baissant la tête.

\- C'est le but », plaida Sherlock en me conduisant jusqu'au lit, m'incitant à m'asseoir au bord du matelas.

Il vint s'agenouiller devant moi, tenant toujours ma main.

« Ainsi je n'aurais plus l'impression d'être surveillé en permanence par un frère qui désapprouve chacun de mes choix. C'est la terre promise John ! Je suis las des regards désapprobateurs qu'on pose sur moi. Pas d'emploi stable, pas d'épouse, pas d'enfant… On voit en moi un monstre. En Amérique cela ne sera peut-être guère différent, mais je rêve d'opportunité, d'anonymat, de rencontres stimulantes !

\- N'ai-je pas été une rencontre stimulante ? m'enquis-je avec tristesse.

\- Vous avez été la plus belle des rencontres ! Et laissons la justement dériver vers quelque chose de mieux encore. Venez avec moi !

\- A New-York ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Vous pourriez écrire, devenez indépendant tout comme moi. La chance de votre vie. Et nous demeurerions ensemble. »

En parlant il avait glissé une main sous mon menton, me forçant à le regarder.

« Je ne m'en cache plus, vous savez ce que je désire. Je vous veux dans ma vie, dans mon lit. »

Je piquai un fard à la fin de sa phrase. Comment pouvait-il aborder un tel sujet sans une once d'hésitation là où je me sentais terriblement intimidé. Je devais admettre pourtant que de tels projets étaient beaux, mais je n'y voyais rien d'autre qu'une utopie.

« Et que ferons-nous quand l'argent viendra à manquer ? demandai-je, m'en voulant immédiatement d'être la voix de la raison alors que j'aurais voulu être aussi positif que lui. Et nous savons l'un et l'autre qu'il viendra à manquer tôt ou tard.

\- Ce n'est que de l'agent ! Nous nous débrouillerons. Ensemble je nous sais capables de relever tous les défis.

\- Soit. Mais que faites-vous du reste ? Là-bas pas plus qu'ici les gens comme nous ne sont tolérés. Vous nous imaginez passer notre vie à nous cacher ? Prétendre l'amitié là où il n'y a que l'amour ? Les gens parleront, ils parlent toujours. Et que ferons-nous alors ? Même avec toute notre bonne volonté nos sentiments s'essouffleront sous le poids du secret. Je ne puis l'accepter. Je veux continuer à vous aimer toujours, ce qui n'arrivera pas si nous laissons qui que ce soit nous juger. »

Drôle de façon de lui déclarer ma flamme, à cet instant pourtant cela m'était égal. Il devait comprendre. Comprendre que oui je brûlais de désir pour lui, mais que faire ma vie avec lui n'était pas la solution. Ce que nous avions était unique, nous ne pouvions risquer de le perdre sous le poids des conventions, ce qui serait inévitable une fois enfermés dans la routine d'une vie à deux.

« C'est absurde John ! Vivons ce que nous avons.

\- Et un jour vous me détesterez pour cela. Je ne puis m'y résoudre. Vous êtes la parenthèse de ma vie étriquée. Je ne vous en aime que davantage pour cela, aussi absurde mon raisonnement doit-il vous paraître. »

Je fus ravi qu'il ne réponde rien. D'un geste ferme il écarta mes jambes et se lova entre elles de façon à être plus près de moi. Immédiatement je me baissai pour le prendre dans mes bras et fus satisfait de le sentir me rendre mon étreinte.

« Je vous aime Sherlock, je vous aime tant, murmurai-je à son oreille.

\- Pour notre propre bien à tous deux j'aurais dû fuir dès lors que j'ai commencé à éprouver plus que de l'amitié à votre égard. C'était la première fois, j'étais curieux de savoir comment cela allait évoluer. J'avoue n'avoir pas prévu que ce serait un piège. »

Nous restâmes longtemps blottis l'un cotre l'autre et il me sembla que je mourrai quand il s'éloignerait finalement de moi, mais cela n'arriva pas bien sûr. Et quand il s'écarta, ce fut pour venir s'asseoir près de moi. Du bout des doigts il caressa mes lèvres et je compris à cet instant la nature du piège auquel il avait fait allusion un peu plus tôt. J'étais bel et bien prisonnier de cet amour. Sherlock était désormais tout autant ma force que ma faiblesse.

Je parvins cependant à oublier une partie de mes tourments quand il m'embrassa. C'était aussi bon que la première fois, à ceci près que cette fois cela avait un goût de larmes, mes larmes, que j'étais désormais incapable de retenir.

Nous nous retrouvâmes je ne sais trop comment allongés l'un contre l'autre et si mes craintes demeuraient, la passion était bien là, me débarrassant de certaines de mes inhibitions. Ainsi, tandis que ses mains s'étaient glissées sous ma chemise et caressaient mes flancs, je frottais mon bassin contre le sien, sentant son membre durcit poindre contre le mien malgré le tissu épais de nos pantalons. Pour la toute première fois, grisé autant par le désir qui courrait en moi que la beauté de mes sentiments, je n'eus pas honte de ce que j'étais, pas davantage que de ce que nous faisions. C'était beau et pur, nous ne pouvions donc être les monstres que certains prétendaient. Si seulement cette société pétrie de carcans était capable de changer aussi bien que je l'avais fait moi-même…

Satisfait de ce constat me concernant, je me serais aisément laissé aller à consommer finalement cette relation malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions passées. De façon tout à fait inattendue ce fut Sherlock qui fit marche arrière.

« Pas maintenant, dit-il en s'écartant. Oh, ne vous en faites pas, mes sentiments n'ont pas changé et je vous désire comme je n'ai jamais désiré qui que ce soit, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé à quoi que ce soit simplement parce que vous craignez me perdre ! Si cela devait arriver, et Dieu sait si j'espère que oui, je veux que nous le fassions pour les bonnes raisons. Je vais y aller à présent et vous laisse réfléchir à tout cela tranquillement. Faites votre choix quant à partir avec moi, et qu'il soit le plus censé pour vous. Sachez que quelque soit la décision prise, je n'aurais à votre égard que la plus solide des admirations et le plus profond des amours. Et quoi que vous décidiez, je ne pars pas avant un mois. En attendant je demeure tout à vous.

\- Vous reviendrez demain ? m'enquis-je en me redressant à mon tour, remettant de l'ordre dans mes vêtements malmenés.

\- Demain et les jours suivants. Vous avez encore tant de choses à apprendre, et je ne parle pas du violon bien sûr. »

Je rougis à l'allusion et l'embrassai vivement pour cacher mon embarra. Je lui promis ensuite de réfléchir, même si je craignais avoir déjà pris ma décision.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il s'arrêta et me fixa avec bienveillance.

« Oh John, je n'ai jamais osé vous inviter concrètement tant que vos parents étaient là, doutant qu'ils vous laissent sortir comme bon vous semble. C'est donc l'occasion rêvée. Ce soir je joue dans le pub sur Abbey Road L'endroit certes ne paye pas de mine mais je serais enchanté de vous y voir.

\- Alors je viendrai, affirmai-je sans une ombre d'hésitation.

ooOoo

Et j'y allai effectivement. Savourant une pinte de bière, je n'eus d'yeux que pour lui tandis qu'en compagnie de quelques autres musiciens Sherlock réchauffait l'atmosphère. Ce fut inestimable de le voir aussi enchanté tandis qu'il se démenait sur la scène de fortune. Et tandis qu'il poussait la chansonnette, je découvris qu'il n'était pas seulement un musicien de talent. J'étais en admiration devant cet artiste complet qui vivait son rêve le temps de quelques heures. Pourtant cette fois la magie n'opéra pas. Peut-être parce qu'il jouait là des morceaux entraînants, préférant habituellement l'intimité de notes plus mélancoliques. Plus probablement parce que nous n'étions pas seuls, ce soir plus que jamais j'avais la preuve qu'il ne m'appartenait pas. Et si j'appréciai chaque seconde de cette soirée mémorable et n'aurais voulu me trouver nulle part ailleurs, je ne parvins à me perdre tout à fait dans sa musique. C'était nouveau et déstabilisant mais l'alcool m'aida à relativiser. Cependant cela me permit de comprendre l'une des raisons qui m'empêchait de le suivre en Amérique, aussi illogique soit-elle, non pas que les autres soient plus censées d'ailleurs.

Je l'aimais tant que je le voulais à moi et à moi seul. C'était ce que nous avions jusque-là. Chaque jour durant une heure ou un peu plus il n'y avait que nous deux. C'était bref mais intense. Ce soir là je voyais en revanche l'inconvénient à le fréquenter en société et j'étais jaloux. Jaloux de voir d'autres personnes que moi profiter de ses talents, jaloux de le voir regarder d'autres hommes que moi, et des femmes parfois, leurs sourire, bref leur témoigner de l'intérêt. Je n'avais pas la force d'être le témoin de cette vie qu'il pouvait mener indépendamment de moi.

Je l'ai dit, c'était absurde mais je ne parvenais à me raisonner pour autant. L'amour n'est décidément pas là pour nous rendre intelligent et logique, j'en faisais les frais cet instant.

Les jours suivants quand Holmes étaient là nous faisions de longues promenades dans le parc ou les bois environnants. Il ne m'interrogea pas quant à ma décision et moi-même n'en dit rien, préférant la quiétude de nos échanges sans conséquences. Rien n'avait fondamentalement changé depuis nos débuts même si nos sentiments respectifs n'étaient plus un secret. A peine nous autorisions-nous à nous donner la main lorsque nous nous savions loin des regards indiscrets ou échangions-nous quelques rapides baisers. Il me laissait du temps et je ne l'en aimais que davantage pour cela.

Puis chaque soir lorsqu'il repartait c'était la même déchirure tant il me manquait ensuite. Je passais alors mes nuits à penser à lui, désirant ardemment ses caresses et la passion que je le savais tout entier disposé à me donner.

Une nuit que mon désir pour lui fut plus ardent que jamais, m'obligeant à soulager une tension qui m'habitait douloureusement, je décidai qu'il était tant de prendre au moins une partie de mes responsabilités. J'étais las de jouer les vierges effarouchées auprès du seul homme à compter pour moi. Et si techniquement vierge je l'étais encore, j'étais un homme que diable ! Je me devais de prendre mon destin en main.

Quand il arriva le lendemain, plus tôt qu'à son habitude, détail pour lequel je me surpris à espérer lui manquer autant que son absence était douloureuse pour moi, je le pris par le bras sans même le laisser poser son violon – qu'il continuait à emmener par habitude plus que réelle utilité – et l'entraînais vers l'escalier sans un mot. Je sus à son expression qu'il avait de toute façon comprit ce que j'avais en tête.

La porte à peine close il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. Il laissa tomber l'étui de son instrument avec un manque de soin indigne d'un musicien qui trahissait ses propres désirs et ses mains furent immédiatement sur moi. Ses lèvres délaissèrent les miennes pour se poser sur mon visage, dans mon cou puis le haut de mon torse à mesure qu'il défaisait les boutons de ma chemise. Et moi je haletais, frissonnant à chaque baiser, à chaque mot tendre murmuré.

Quand il fut clair pour tous deux que j'étais prêt à tout lui donner, il s'écarta de quelques pas avec un sourire si éclatant que j'en fus troublé.

« Déshabillez-vous John, lança-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je veux pouvoir vous regarder. »

J'obéis en tremblant, partagé autant par l'excitation que la crainte de ce qui allait suivre. J'enlevais chaque vêtement, l'abandonnant à mes pieds et me retrouvai rapidement entièrement nu, mon sexe commençant déjà à s'ériger. J'aurais dû être gêné mais le regard empli de désir qui me scrutait effaça les dernières traces de ma timidité.

« Vous êtes parfait John… Parfait… Allongez-vous à présent. »

Une nouvelle fois je fis ce qu'il me demandait sans émettre la moindre objection. J'aimais être guidé de la sorte. L'instant d'après il fut sur moi, embrassant chaque parcelle de mon corps tandis que ses doigts jouaient à titiller mon membre à présent tout à fait durci.

Nous le déshabillâmes ensuite de concert puis mes mains purent explorer à l'infini ce corps dont j'avais tant rêvé.

J'eus un sursaut lorsque son érection toucha la mienne et dus me mordre la lèvre à la pensée que provoqua dans mon esprit un tel contact. C'était tellement intime, tellement indécent… Pourtant je savais c'était très exactement là qu'était ma place.

« Soyez certain que je suis honoré de n'avoir à souffrir aucune comparaison mon John. Mais… enfin nous pouvons tout arrêter bien sûr si vous n'êtes pas prêt. »

Je fus touché par sa proposition alors que tout son corps semblait bien peu capable d'en rester là, je ne l'avais cependant envisagé comme une option.

« Je suis tout à vous », achevai-je en le regardant avec ce que j'espérais être une lueur de défi.

A partir de là ce fut une extase des sens. Il s'appropria mon corps avec dévotion qui aurait pu être effrayante. Comme je lui avais laissé toute latitude pour le faire, il disposa de mon corps comme il l'entendait et ce fut merveilleux. Il me fit m'allonger sur le ventre et reprit ses baiser, ses caresses, autant pour me préparer que m'exciter davantage et j'aimais la sensation quand il prit enfin possession de moi. J'aimais sentir nos corps emmêlés, ne pas savoir où moi je finissais et où lui commençait… Bien sûr il y eu de l'inconfort, même de la douleur, mais tout fut rapidement gommé pour ne rester que la passion.

Sherlock joua avec moi comme il jouait de son violon, avec fougue, prenant son temps, m'arrachant des cris comme il faisait jaillir les notes de son instrument. Et ces doigts courant habituellement sur les cordes faisaient de même sur ma peau.

J'accompagnai chacun de ses mouvements, grognant mon approbation quand il changeait de rythme et n'avais de cesse de demander toujours plus.

Atteignant le point de non-retour, je rendis les armes dans un cri en m'accrochant si fort au drap que j'aurais pu le déchirer. Sherlock me rejoignit bien vite puis nous nous effondrâmes côte à côte, jambes emmêlées. Je me sentais terriblement bien, ses mains sur moi, ses lèvres dans mon cou… Je fermai les yeux en soupirant d'aise et sombrai dans la torpeur

Quand j'émergeai je pus voir qu'il faisait nuit. Sherlock était toujours allongé près de moi, mais les bougies allumées dans la pièce témoignaient qu'il n'avait pas dormi autant que moi. A présent il était allongé à mes côtés et me fixait avec une intensité que me fit monter le rouge aux joues.

« Vous êtes gêné ? Après ce que nous avons fait tout à l'heure ?

\- Je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude d'être à ce point le centre d'intérêt.

\- Et pourtant vous en valez la peine. John, vous êtes intelligent, intéressant et, fait non négligeable, plus qu'agréable à regarder. Alors ne soyez jamais surpris ou pire gêné d'être le centre d'intérêt de qui que ce soit. »

Ne sachant que répondre à une telle déclaration, je me contentai de m'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser. Maintenant que nous avions fait l'amour, que nous nous étions découverts si intimement, ce baiser me faisait l'impression d'être meilleur que jamais, qu'un lien entre nous ne pourrait plus se briser.

« Sherlock, dis-je ensuite en caressant sa joue, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez cher John.

\- Votre violon est ici n'est-ce pas ? Voudriez-vous jouer pour moi ?

\- Ainsi vous aimez réellement cela ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée.

\- Soit, je vais donc répondre à votre requête. Mais ensuite ce sera votre tour quand je reviendrai vous rejoindre entre ces draps. »

A son sourire coquin je n'avais aucun doute quant à ce qu'il attendait de moi en retour et n'avais aucune intention de me défiler. J'acquiesçai donc avec conviction. Alors il se leva et sans la moindre pudeur quant à sa nudité, il se saisit de son instrument avant de commencer à jouer, me faisant face debout au milieu de la pièce.

Je demeurai allongé, le drap à peine mon intimité, et le fixai avec une passion que je ne songeai pas un instant à dissimuler. Le moment était parfait. La musique raisonnait avec force, me donnant des frissons, je profitais de la vision de mon amant nu, admirant ce corps que je venais d'avoir le privilège de découvrir tout entier et comme toujours lorsqu'il jouait, Sherlock avait cet air heureux qui me remuait totalement. Si j'avais aimé la façon dont il m'avait fait sien, j'appréciais tout autant sa musique lorsqu'elle n'était que pour moi. Toute vie aurait pu s'arrêter au-dehors de ces murs que je n'aurais rien trouvé à y redire, tout tant que nous avions encore ces moments rien qu'à nous.

Il joua longtemps, me donnant l'impression d'utiliser les notes comme autant de mot qu'il ne savait prononcer pour me dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et cela fonctionnait parfaitement, je ressentais ce fragile mélange entre bonheur et hésitation, espoir et crainte, d'ailleurs mes sentiments étaient les mêmes. Mais tandis qu'il jouait au moins n'avions nous pas à y faire face. Cela rendait tout un peu plus facile, un peu plus supportable.

ooOoo

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent furent identiques à cette journée. Des discussions, des promenades. Des baisers, des caresses. Et les sentiments surtout, ceux-là même qui nous unissaient et sur lesquels nous mettions difficilement des mots. Tout aurait pu être parfait sans cette échéance de la séparation si proche. A ses côtés j'apprenais l'amour, aussi bien physique qu'au niveau du cœur, mais surtout j'apprenais la vie. Je découvrais une autre facette de l'existence que celle froide et dénuée de plaisir qu'on m'avait enseigné jusque-là. A cet égard ce furent de belles semaines que je saurais ensuite chérir toujours, de bons moments qui finiraient par m'aider à assumer un jour mes désirs, quoi que pas assez tôt et seulement certains d'entre eux. J'eus droit à une leçon cependant bien plus cruelle cet été là, à savoir que tout est amené à se finir, y compris les plus belles choses. Parce que le mois de septembre arriva irrémédiablement et avec lui l'échéance de la séparation. Nous en avions parlé, à peine, et Sherlock tout comme moi avait compris que je ne le suivrais pas vers le nouveau monde, malgré les promesses excitantes de celui-ci. Mon cœur voulait l'accompagner, mais une peur irrationnelle de l'inconnu me clouait sur place.

Ainsi vint notre dernier après-midi, à quelques jours du retour de mes parents. Quand Sherlock arriva il n'avait pas son sourire habituel mais semblait au contraire tout autant affecté que je l'étais moi-même.

« Mon bateau lève l'ancre demain à la première heure », dit-il sans préambule.

C'était une précision inutile, voici des jours que je me torturais en vue de ce détail. Je me contentai donc de hocher la tête, le cœur gros, avant de l'entraîner une ultime fois vers ma chambre. Puisque c'était là nos derniers moments autant ne pas en perdre un instant. Notre étreinte eut un goût cruelle de nostalgie, malgré tout dans ses baisers j'oubliai un instant ma peine, dans ses caresses je me pris à rêver d'un monde meilleur alors même que l'espoir me désertait inexorablement. Puis nous finîmes étroitement enlacés sur les draps défaits.

« John, puisque nous n'allons plus nous voir avec un long moment j'ai décidé d'être tout à fait sincère avec vous », lança mon compagnon en se redressant pour pouvoir me regarder.

Malgré ce que cela m'en coûtait je gardai obstinément mes yeux plongés dans les siens, inquiet quant à ce qui allait suivre.

« Faites donc, dis-je avec un calme que j'étais bien loin d'éprouver.

\- Pardonnez ma franchise car mon but n'est certainement pas de vous peiner, mais j'ai besoin malgré tout que vous le sachiez. A cet instant je vous en veux comme je n'en ai jamais voulu à qui que ce soit. »

Je hochai la tête, guère surpris quoi que peiné, mais ne l'interrompis pas.

« Une opportunité comme ce départ je l'attendais depuis plusieurs années. Un renouveau bienvenu dont je me languissais mais vous avez tout gâché ! Parce que ma peine de vous laisser derrière est au moins aussi grande que mon excitation quant à ce nouveau départ. Et ce qui devait être une chance pour moi m'apparaît comme un fardeau désormais. Ce dernier mois j'ai envisagé maintes fois de tout annuler pour demeurer à vos côtés.

\- Je ne vous aurais pas laissé faire ! » m'écriai-je en me redressant.

Suivant mon mouvement, il s'agenouilla près de moi prit ma main qu'il serra fort dans la sienne.

« Je le sais bien, j'ai suffisamment appris à vous connaître. Et justement j'ai compris que même si je restais à Londres, jamais vous ne pourriez envisager une relation sur le long terme avec moi. Un interlude le temps d'un été, découvrir votre sensualité, apprendre les choses de l'amour… Voilà ce dont vos aviez besoin. Mais cacher une liaison comme la notre n'aurait jamais pu vous épanouir. Et quelque part au fond de moi je comprends ce point de vue. Aussi je le respecte, tout comme je vous respecte. Ainsi par affection pour vous je vais vous laisser filer, car je sais que si mon cœur, et probablement aussi le votre, n'accepte pas cette idée c'est pourtant ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous, et donc pour moi. »

J'eus les lames aux yeux en entendant ces mots, agréablement surpris de trouver mon compagnon si compréhensif, ce qui me faisait d'autant plus de peine de devoir le perdre.

« J'aurais voulu vous rencontrer à un autre moment, dis-je en toute sincérité alors qu'il caressait ma main du bout des doigts.

\- Ou que je sois une femme.

\- Certainement pas ! Jamais je n'aurais pu vous aimer comme je vous aime dans ces circonstances. Mais peut-être que dans dix ans, avec une situation, davantage de confiance en moi, j'aurais pu tout remettre en question pour vous…

\- Pas de regrets John. Personne ne pourra nous enlever ce que nous avons vécu. Ces quelques semaines ont été une chance inestimable. Et nous ignorons de quoi l'avenir sera fait, alors espérons simplement nous retrouver. Je m'accrocherais à cet espoir. »

Je hochai la tête, bien décidé à faire de même, quoi que cela m'apparaisse bien aléatoire. Mais sans cet espoir, que resterait-il donc ?

« Merci Sherlock ! Pour tout ce que vous m'avez offert. Pour votre compréhension. Je n'aurais jamais été complet sans vous rencontrer…

\- Ne dites plus rien à présent John, profitons simplement du temps qu'il nous reste. »

C'était le mieux à faire en effet parce qu'à continuer à parler je risquais de me mettre à pleurer, exactement ce que je voulais éviter, surtout devant lui. Alors nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre sans prononcer un mot. Et c'est ainsi que les heures passèrent, nous rapprochant inexorablement de cet instant que je ne voulais vivre.

ooOoo

Mon cœur s'accéléra quand je sentis mon amant remuer contre moi. Je craignais savoir ce que cela signifiait. Et effectivement, après un baiser il quitta le lit. La seule chose qui me réconfortait, aussi futile que ce soit, était qu'il semble tout autant anéanti que moi.

« Il est temps pour moi d'y aller », dit-il en cherchant ses vêtements.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête tout en suivant chacun de ses gestes. Le regarder ainsi s'éloigner inexorablement était une torture, mais je ne voulais rien perdre des quelques instants qu'il nous restait.

« Souriez John. N'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'un au revoir. »

Je hochai la tête en tenant de m'en convaincre même si j'avais du mal et esquissai un maigre sourire qui ne pouvait convaincre qui que ce soit.

« J'ai encore besoin de m'habituer, plaidai-je douloureusement. Mais je ne regrette rien, m'empressai-je de rajouter.

\- Moi non plus. Vous êtes un homme bon et vous pouvez prétendre à une belle vie, si seulement vous faites les bons choix.

\- Ce que je n'ai pas fait cette fois.

\- Cela viendra. »

A présent vêtu, il revint vers moi, s'assit au bord du matelas.

« J'ai horreur des séparations, alors soyons brefs, voulez-vous ? »

Nouvel acquiescement de ma part. C'était aussi bien.

« Bien », souffla-t-il.

Je m'approchai de lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, réalisant une fois de plus combien ses baisers étaient capables de me remuer. Et quand il s'éloigna à nouveau je me sentis terriblement vide, avec la sensation que plus jamais je ne pourrai être heureux de cette façon.

« Sherlock, une dernière requête, puis-je ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Si vous en avez le temps, jouez pour moi encore une fois. J'aime tant vous écouter.

\- Allez c'est entendu, répondit-il en se saisissant de cet étui qui ne le quittait jamais. Mais j'ai moi aussi une requête. Je veux que vous fermiez les yeux. Profitez avec vos oreilles et uniquement elles. C'est flatteur pour le musicien que je suis et cela rendra la suite plus facile pour nous deux.

\- Entendu. »

Je pris pourtant quelques secondes pour le dévorer une dernière fois du regard, m'imprégnant de chaque détail de son visage, de son corps, pour ensuite ne jamais rien oublier. Puis, fidèle à sa demande, je fermai les paupières lorsque la première note raisonna. J'avais imaginé quelque chose de triste, aussi fus-je surpris par la légèreté du morceau choisi. J'eus un petit rire tout à fait bienvenu avant de me contenter d'écouter. Et pendant quelques minutes rien ne m'atteint plus, ni la tristesse, ni la peur. Seule la musique comptait. Je me sentais bien.

Quand le silence se fut, je me sentais suffisamment fort pour ne pas réagir. Et lorsque je fus seul je demeurai immobile, savourant cette chance que j'avais eu à le connaître, autant que gérant au mieux ma peine.

ooOoo

 _Londres, 1936._

La voix de son petit-fils raisonnant agréablement dan la chambre, John sourit. Sherlock avait eut raison sur un point, sa vie n'avait pas été si mauvaise dès lors qu'il était devenu courageux, capable d'écouter au moins une partie de ses désirs. Cela lui avait pris du temps, mais il y était parvenu. Il était bien devenu médecin et avait épousé cette femme qui lui était promise. Mais finalement, certes trop tard pour suivre l'homme qui était demeuré toujours son unique amour, il avait un jour su saisir sa chance. Ainsi il avait commencé à écrire, se prêtant enfin à ce pour quoi il était fait. Puis il avait démarché éditeurs et journaux, ne ménageant pas sa peine. Le jour où il avait signé un contrat intéressant il avait vendu son cabinet, sa clientèle, prêt à faire face à une baisse de revenus conséquents. Les premiers temps avait été difficiles, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit reconnu pour son talent.

Quant à Sherlock, il ne l'avait jamais oublié et s'il n'avait plus été capable de toucher un violon, il avait peu à peu acquit une collection de disques impressionnante. Un jour il avait même trouvé par hasard une composition de son amant. Il l'écoutait chaque jour depuis, reconnaissant dans les notes l'âme de cet homme qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer. Et s'ils ne s'étaient jamais revus, John avait cru l'avoir croisé par deux fois dans les rues bondées de la capitale à quelques années d'intervalle. Le savoir à proximité avait suffit à le rendre heureux. Il était de toute façon habitué à vivre avec son absence, il avait appris à le gérer.

En somme il n'avait presque aucun regret. Presque. Dans les moments comme aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il se laissait gagner par ses souvenir, il réécrivait le passé dans son esprit, imaginant sa vie s'il était parti ce jour-là pour New-York. Parfois il parvenait même à se convaincre que c'était vraiment arrivé. C'était d'autant plus facile à faire maintenant qu'il perdait la tête.

Il ferma les yeux et il le vit. Sherlock était près de lui, violon et archet à la main, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Ils étaient tous les deux jeunes, beaux et ils avaient la vie devant eux, ensemble.

 **THE END.**


End file.
